Talk:Locutus of Borg
References Hey. Usually, we put the references between "(...)", and then the text in between them in Italic text. So... that's what I did. For the rest, a good article! ;) Ottens 11:46, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) Apocrypha Just a suggestion, but I think the Apochrypha on the video game should be removed. This is not canon, and besides that, I always play the Borg and I am always succesful in assimilating EVERYTHING. Too bad "Borg Assimilator" never came out, would have loved a game where you can assimilate entire cultures... :Naw, I don't think it needs removal, just a disclaimer it's not canon. Agreed on Borg Assimilator, I was so disapointed when it was scrapped... Terran Officer April 16, 2006. 2:43 AM (EST) ..Plus it refers to "Omega particle": isn't that Omega "molecules" instead? Makeup Despite what the anon previously posted, the differences in the make-up between "BoBW" and "FC" can be explained. The only time we see Picard as Locutus in "FC" is in a dream state. Since he was receiving communications from the Borg at that time, it is likely he was envisioning himself as the Borg looked at that time. --From Andoria with Love Unimatrix Which unimatrix was he I remember it was "Unimatrix 02" or so can someone add it to the wiki plz? :I am not sure if that was ever even stated. - 01:47, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Apocrypha spoiler: Resistance I thought that the paraphrased material below (borrowed from Memory Beta) wasn't appropriate for the main article at this time, but here it goes for the discussion: In the novel Resistance, Picard discovered the location of a nearby hive and diverted the Enterprise once more to confront the Borg. After a failed away team operation, he determined that the only way to get close enough to cripple the Borg was to "become" Locutus once more, much like the Voyager away team in "Unimatrix Zero". Like with two members of that away team, Picard was captured and re-assimilated once more by the Queen. finished his transformation back into Locutus. Utilizing a Romulan cloaking device, Commander Worf The Queen was eventually defeated, having been forcibly transformed back to a normal drone, sending Locutus and all her other drones into hibernation mode. From there, Dr. Crusher was able to restore Picard. Torlek 01:19, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :I slimmed it down even more and added it to the Apoc section. MB is definitely a better source for detailed information, so I pointed a link there too. -- Sulfur 01:36, 7 November 2007 (UTC) removed note :In an alternate universe, the crew of the Enterprise failed to recover Locutus who then lead the Borg in their assimilation of the Federation. Captain Picard in this alternate universe still resided with in Locutus, and utilized Borg Trans warp technology to open dozens of inter-dimensional portals in the hope that they would snare help from some universe where the Borg had been beaten back. Not sure what to do with this, but at the very least it needs a citation – in which story and in what medium does this "alternate universe" story take place? A comic? A video game? A novel? Needs more than just "in an alternate universe;" for all I know, it's fanon. --From Andoria with Love 06:56, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :My guess is a little bit of speculation from , and a lot of fanon. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:05, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Removed * One can only speculate that a Latinate Scholar (Patrick Stewart?) supplied the name, because knowledge of obscure corners of Latin is rarely found amongst Yanks but quite to be expected from an Englishman of Mr. Stewart's vintage. Jolly good show and all that.– Cleanse 01:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Citations needed Both of the following notes have lacked citations for awhile. Namely, which interview? Which comic? * During an interview, Patrick Stewart explained that this scene was not meant as a flashback to "The Best of Both Worlds" but to indicate that Locutus was still within him, evolving and growing with Picard in his mind. * In the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation comics, it is shown that Locutus, while unable to physically resist the Borg, was capable of working against the Borg through secondary systems such as the subspace communications network.'' –Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:05, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Latin removal * The name "Locutus" means having spoken in Latin, an appropriate meaning as Locutus was created to speak to the Federation on behalf of the Borg. Removed as there is no source for this. -- sulfur 19:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Good job they didn't use the latin for voice. "I'm Bono of Borg" just would not have been right. Lt.Lovett (talk) 13:03, August 22, 2013 (UTC)